


Kinktober 2018

by Star_Lite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Lite/pseuds/Star_Lite
Summary: I started Kinktober a little late this year, so my followers helped me create my own list.





	1. Kinktober Index

Day 1: Reaper - Choking (✓)

Day 2: Solider 76 - Daddy Kink (✓)

Day 3: McCree - Overstimulation (✓)

Day 4: Hanzo - Size Difference (✓)

Day 5: Zenyatta - Breathplay (✓)

Day 6: Solider 76 - Praise Kink (✓)

Day 7: Reinhardt - FemDom

Day 8: Tracer - Public Sex

Day 9: Junkrat - Edging

Day 10: Reinhardt - Breeding

Day 11: Moira - Bondage

Day 12: Genji - Yandere

Day 13: McCree - Voyeurism

Day 14: McCree - Dirty Talk

Day 15: Zenyatta - Shibari

Day 16: McCree - Shotgunning

Day 17: Genji - Knifeplay

Day 18: Reaper - Ass Eating

Day 19: Lúcio - Sound Deprivation

Day 20: Hanzo - Change of Dominance

Day 21: Genji - Oviposition


	2. Day One: Reaper - Choking

With a rough growl bubbling in his throat Gabriel hooked his hand around your hip and flipped you so that you were stomach down on the mattress, gazing over your shoulder with a glassy gaze and watching as he laughed venomously at the position that you had found yourself in.

His hand softly began to massage the swell of your rear, humming to himself as he knelt up onto the end of the bed, using his hand to cup your hips and drag you back so that he could press himself against your core in the most stomach spinning way.

Gabe was massaging himself slowly through his pants, almost glaring down at the back of your head with a growl on his lips. “Do you really think that you’ve earned my cock?” He pulled it from the restraints of his pants and brushed it against your dripping entrance, earning another squeak from the back of your throat. “That was a question I was expecting an answer to…” He slapped your rear, leaving a painful red mark and glaring down at you once against.

Even though you were unable to see the look on his face it was clear that Gabe was glaring because he almost always was. “Yes. Yes. I think I’ve earned it. Please…” You wiggled your hips playfully only to earn yet another whopping hit on your rump as the engorged head of his cock continued to tease you.

A shiver ran down your spine as you felt his warm fingers begin to trickle up your back, finding the back of your neck and massaging the area, much the same as that you imagined he was stroking his cock, that made you moan once again, just the throat of Gabe pleasuring himself whilst looking at your withering and waiting form.

Very carefully his fingers slipped around to the front of your throat, cupping your neck whilst his thumb stroked at the underside of your jawline. Your body instantly tensed and Gabe sensed this fully. “Do you trust me?” It was a simple statement but one that meant something truly deep with this bond between yourself and Gabe. Did you trust him? Could you ever trust him? He held all the power…

“Yes…” The words slipped from your mouth before you even had the chance to comprehend them, gnawing on your lower lip and feeling his hand around your throat begin to tighten, opening your mouth softly and starting to pull in raspy, desperate breaths. “Do you still trust me?” The grip got tighter snd tighter by the second and you could feel tears well in your eyes now. “Do you?”

Your cheeks were now red and swollen as you gasped for any air that you could find but nothing seemed to come. Still the answer came out choked from the back of your throat. “Yes…” By now you could tell that Gabe was grinning as his grip grew tighter, it was impossible to think it could get any tighter but it was possible.

“Look at you…” The head of his cock was still playing with your entrance, causing little yelps and strangled moans. “Trust is the most beautiful thing that you can gift to someone…” He muttered, leaning down and kissing your ear a couple of times.

By now you felt as if you were close to passing out and Gabe knew this too. Be wanted to push it as far as possible before in a sudden movement Gabe thrusted himself deep within your walls, growling and causing you to let out a yelped sound. What followed was his grip removing from around your throat allowing you to take in a large gasp of air as little tears fluttered down your cheeks, soaking into the sheets below you.

It was completely euphoric as Gabe continued to thrust deep, growling and gripping your waist with almost the same intensity that it had been around your throat. “Ohhh, Gabe…” Your voice was hoarse as you arched your back against him, Gabe just smirked and began to thrust deeper, practically making you dizzy from the passion behind his thrusts.

A sudden gasp hit your throat as Gabe pulled from within you and flipped you over onto your back, not wasting a moment and sliding back inside, growling as he grabbed your jaw and leant down to share a passionate kiss.

By now you could feel yourself beginning to lose it, arching your chest up against him as your walls began to spasm uncontrollably. “I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you.” You stared up at that cocky smirk on Gabe’s lips, tilting his head and leaning down to peck at your jawline a couple of times, making sure to pay special attention to those red marks across your throat  before finally muttering in your ear. “Just let go…”

It was too much. That gravel like voice muttering in your ear whilst his hips would piston into you. A short squeal slipped from your lips as you angled your hips upwards, whimpering and throwing your arm over your puffy, red eyes which he was quick to remove as he wanted to witness your undoing, your walls were spasming and milking his thick cock for all it was worth, making Gabe’s job of being collect and cool a lot harder.

In a sudden movement, Gabe leant over your form, his hips coming to a halt as his shaft expanded and began to shoot his load deep inside of your walls, growling and groaning in a breathless way. “Ah, shit…” He muttered, pulling up to be gazing down into your eyes and smiling in a proud way. “Mmmm, never more beautiful~”


	3. Day Two: Solider 76 - Daddy Kink

The air that was floating through the room was thick with apprehension but you sat very still on the bed, looking directly forward as Jack who was removing his leather jacket, hanging it over the back of the chair, then unclipping his visor placing that down with a heavy noise before the grizzled man looked in your direction.

“Have you been waiting for me, Kitten?” Jack questioned, crossing his arms over his burly chest as he stalked in your direction. “Yes, Daddy.” You responded with a little nod of your head, smiling in a sweet way as Jack placed a single finger under your chin and smiled down at you. “How did I ever get so lucky to end up with a pretty Kitten like you, hmm?” He chuckled hoarsely.

His hand proceeded to cup your cheek, running his thumb against your glossy lover lip and smiling in a caring way. “It’s been a long day for Daddy, can you help him relax?” He asked, tilting his brows upwards and you nodded your head, helping Daddy relax was one of your most favourite pastimes.

Carefully you slid onto the ground, onto your knees and allowed Jack to take a seat in his favourite leather chair that was placed right next to the bed, he scratched his chest through his worn white shirt and looked across at you. 

“What are you waiting for, Kitten?” “Sorry, Daddy…” You muttered, crawling towards him and placing both hands on his thighs. “I was just admiring how handsome you look when you’re winding down…” A giggle bubbled in your throat.

Jack found himself laughing then too. “Oh, my Kitten is such a damn charmer.” He smirked, cupping your chin and leaning down to press a grateful kiss to your lips, as you attempted to deepen it Jack pulled away and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and spreading his legs a little wider for you to fit between them. “Remember to take your time, Kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You replied, pulling at the strings of his combat boots, having to pull hard to get each off of his feet, next were his hole-ridden socks, throwing them uselessly across the room. Next, you slid higher up, gazing up at the relaxed look on Jack’s worn features and unzipping his pants and watching as Jack raised his powerful hips to allow you to unhook them, pulling them down to be completely off his body.

“Can you take your shirt off for me, Daddy?” You whined, pulling at the tight materials to allow it to bounce back against his burly form. “What did I say about taking your time, Kitten?” He cocked a brow as he peaked his eye open. “You were doing so well…” He hummed and quickly you were up, carefully straddling his waist as you hooked your fingers onto the hem of his shirt. Jack only smiled and closed his eyes once again before muttering under his breath. “Good girl.”

As you began to slowly roll the shirt up his form to expose his toned abs and chest sneakily you began to roll your hips against his own, making sure that your most sensitive areas were grinding against his boxer-brief, this movement caused a groan to slip from Jack’s lips as he creased his brows. “I’m going slow, Daddy…” You reminded him, making sure to capture his nipple between your lips as his shirt got high enough. “You’re so handsome, Daddy…” You purred, moving your hips a little faster now.

A grunt slipped from Jack’s lips as he removed his shirt and threw it to the ground, capturing your right hip in hand and growling as you nipped teasingly at his nipple. “Do you like this, Daddy?” You began to peck up his chest, winding up his throat before suddenly you lapping at his strong jawline. “Yes, Kitten…” He growled and squeezed his eyes closed.

Your hips began to move quicker, leaving a wet patch over his boxers which you were sure was caused by both of your arousals. “Daddy…” You whimpered, nipping at his earlobe, mewing and whimpering into it which only made Jack’s moans more desperate. “Daddy, please fuck me with your big, hard cock… Please… Please…”

In a sudden movement, Jack gathers up your form and pressed you against the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist as Jack reached down between you pulling himself from the confines of his boxers and growling as he pushed your panties aside. “My soaking wet Kitten…” He purred breathlessly, pressing the engorged head of his cock against your sopping entrance before sinking inside of you.

  
Both of you seemed to call out in pleasure, you leaned your head back as Jack began to pound into you, growling and grunting as his head found its way to the crook of your neck. “Talk to me. Talk to me…” He whimpered, slamming his hips harder.

“Ah, Daddy. Please… Please make me cum around your cock… I wanna feel you… inside of me… Mmmmm… Daddy, I’m close… I’m so close… Please, fuck me harder…” You whined and you wish was  Jack’s command, slamming into you with everything that he had until he felt you tight walls began to spasm and quake.

You leaned your head back and howled towards the ceiling, your tight walls were wickedly massaging Jack trying to coax his own end out of him. It felt as if electricity was shooting through your entire form, blossoming into something beautiful and great. You opened your beautifully dreamy and glassy orbs before looking at Jack and muttering. “Where do you want to cum, Daddy…?” Your voice was weak but so beautiful.

“You know where Kitten…” He grunted hoarsely, carefully to the floor where you adjusted yourself to be weakly sitting up onto your knees, opening your mouth and allowing your tongue to roll out before gazing up at him with those big eyes. Jack was fisting himself furiously now, aiming himself downwards towards you and grunting loudly as he began to shoot his load into your mouth.

Most of his landed in your mouth, against your tongue and around your face, you hummed and you began to swallow everything that Jack had gifted you with. “Mmmm…” You leaned up and pecked the ruddy head of Jack’s cock before smiling and saying. “Thank you, Daddy.” you swept your tongue against the head to clean the few drops of cum that remained. “Go and sleep in your chair, I’ll start making food.”

Carefully he slumped back into his chair, naked and spent and you found yourself giggling as he drifted off smiling. You would have to wake him up later in the way he loved the most, but for now, you’d have to go get cleaned up and dressed.


	4. Day Three: McCree - Overstimulation

The breaths that you were pulling in from the thick air from the room could only be considered as wheezes. Jesse always seemed to amaze you with the stamina that he seemed to have, when you two ended up in bed together it felt like a marathon event and you were left completely exhausted and almost too sensitive.

Meanwhile, Jesse found himself loving the little noises that slipped from your lips, the moment that first orgasm would overtake you, leaving you in that state of bliss it was what the Cowboy lived for. As a matter of fact, there was a devilish side to Jesse where he really enjoyed pushing you to the absolute peak of your pleasure and enjoyed to keep pushing and pushing until it would drive you completely insane.

The room around you was filled with the sounds of your sweet moans and gasps, not to mention the beautiful sound of wet skin slapping against one another and the creaking of the old motel bed that you were sprawled across along with the sounds the wooden headboard made as it bashed back against the thin walls, you only hoped your neighbours were ignorant or forgiving.

Jesse took one of your ankles and raised it up over your shoulder, laying it there as he continued to thrust his hips gracefully, humming gently as he gazed down at your rosy featured, eyes squeezed closed and sucking your lip between your teeth, biting real hard to stop any more noises from slipping out.

“C’mon, now...” That famous hearty chuckle slipped from his lips, smirking down at you as you opened your eyes to a narrowing amount. “You gotta play fair...” He purred, using his thumb to pull at your chin softly until your glossy lower lip popped out. “I wanna hear all the beautiful sounds, sweetheart...” He grinned, picking up the pace with his thrusts.

“Mmmm...” You whined, arching your back, placing your hand on his lower stomach and gazing up at the Cowboy with desperation in your eyes. “Mmm, Jesse... God, Jesse... Please, can I just... Ahhh~” You whined as he slammed into you particularly hard. “Just five seconds... to recover...” You called out into the room as Jesse began to slam himself harder and faster into you, ignoring your request.

“I’m sorry, sweetpea...” He muttered through grit teeth. “We’re in a tight schedule. Ain’t got time to slow or stop...” You walls began to flutter manically around his cock as you arched your back and squeezed your eyes closed riding out yet another orgasm, your entire form was trembling now as a strangled noise slipped from your lips. “Jess... Jesse... I... uh...”

Another hearty chuckle came from Jesse as he leaned down and began to pepper little kisses to the side of your face, moving his hips flush against your own now, burying himself to the hilt and grinding with everything he had. 

“Oooh, yeah...” He whispered against the side of your mouth. “You’re so fucking tight...” Peck. “Wet...” Peck. “Hot...” He growled before capturing you in a searing kiss, making sure to fuck you with such ferocity after that.

Once again you found yourself gripping the sheets before you and calling towards the heavens, but luckily this time it was evident that Jesse was close too. His hips were moving erratically and the noises slipping from his pouted lips were gruff. He pushed himself to move within you a couple more times before looking up at you. “One more?” He whispered and you shook your head. “For me, sweetheart.”

Your other ankle was moved up to be resting on his other shoulder now, placing his hands on your outer thighs and breathing in tightly through his noise. It was hard to find the discipline not to just blow his load as your walls were willing him to just give up. “Jesse...” You whined exhaustedly, squeezing your eyes closed for just a second before looking back up at the overly handsome man.

Just then Jesse began to thrust into you like it was the last thing he was going to do on the earth. The bed squeaked higher and the headboard banged louder. The moans that spilt from your lips were desperate as little tears found their way to your waterline as your walls began to spasm once again, for a final time this time. Due to the oversensitivity of your entire form, you could feel as Jesse’s cock expanded and began to shoot his warm load inside of you burying himself deep so none would escape.

He was breathing hoarsely as you whined lowly below him, opening your lips and letting out a couple shaky breaths as he finally released both of your legs and allowed them to fall limply onto the bed either side of him. After a moment of recovery, Jesse slipped his flaccid cock from within your walls, kissing your cheeks and nose and eyes over and over as a sign of affection. “You're fucking perfect, you know?”

“Stop trying to charm me, Cowboy...” You giggled and yawned softly, your entire body was completely drained by now. Jesse continued to pepper your face and neck with little kisses, chuckling in that beautiful way all the while.


	5. Day Four: Hanzo - Size Difference

It was late morning and you were about to start preparing breakfast, wearing one of Hanzo’s loose fitting shirts that fit you to just below your bum. You skipped towards your boyfriend and raised yourself right up onto your tiptoes, placing an adoring peck on his cheek. A smirk formed on his mouth, eyeing you up and down as he leaned against the countertop, sipping a very strong coffee.

You cruised over to one of the high cabinets and inspected the boxes of cereal up there before spotting your favourite, raising up onto your tiptoes, stretching your arm way above your hear and causing that shirt that you were wearing to raise up even higher to reveal your perfectly rounded rear to Hanzo, he found himself incredibly intoxicated watching as your beautiful butt jiggled and shook as you attempted to reach.

Just then a hard huff slipped from your lips before finally giving up and turning around in defeat towards Hanzo before speaking in a sad tone. “Are you just going to watch-“ It was in that moment of turning around that you had noticed Hanzo had been admiring your form and paying a great attention to detail for your ass. “Oohh…” A soft hum slipped from your lips, smirking as a rouge blush caught his cheeks. “Would you like my assistance, my love?” He asked clearing his throat and standing a little straighter.

“Mmm, I’m not sure… Would you like mine?” You smiled real wide before pointing downwards towards the evident arousal that was showing through his boxers. It certainly made you feel good about yourself that you were able to make Hanzo aroused at just the sight of your body. “Don’t worry… I think I can handle this.” You flashed him a big grin before hooking your thumbs into your panties and helping them slide down your thighs and kicking them off your ankles.

Once again you rose up and began to reach for that cereal, not interested at all in it anymore but humming sweetly as you hiked one of your legs up onto the counter to fully expose yourself to Hanzo, who you knew all too well was watching behind you. Especially when you heard the groan slip from his lips. “My love, don’t torture me like this…” He muttered.

You gnawed on your lower lip and found yourself smiling as you gazed over your shoulder at Hanzo and said. “Torture you? I would never, Hanzo…” Then smiling as you rounded one hand around your rear and tugged at your asscheek to expose even more of yourself to Hanzo. It was then that you heard him shuffling across the kitchen, feeling his presence behind you as he knelt down, placing one hand supportively on your raise leg and leaning himself forward to place a couple pecks against your entrance.

A sharp gasp found your throat as you dropped your raise arm and balanced yourself by placing both of your elbows onto the countertop. “Oh…” You squeaked, Hanzo began to lap at your entire slit, beginning to spread your juices around your cunt whilst you howled and moaned in the ways that drove him completely insane. “Hanzo… Mmm…” You whimpered, squeezing your eyes closed and allowing your head to drop too.

“Oh~” You squeaked as Hanzo found himself burying his face a little deeper, bracing both of his hands on either side of your asscheeks to allow himself more access and licking and lapping at your sopping, spasming cunt, growling as he wound fuck your entrance with his tongue and then switch to abusing your clit with suckles and nips. “Hanzo~” You whined, clawing at anything that you could manage. “Ah… Hanzo… Please…” You whined.

The man rose up, towering over your trembling form as he began to rub the aching head of his cock against your dripping entrance. “Mmm…” You whined mouth popped open as you gazed over your shoulder at the stoic looking man, cheeks flushed and mouth damp with your arousal. His eyes caught your eyes for a moment and he smirked as he pressed his cock, teasing your entrance in a way that drove you wild. 

Suddenly you were gathered up into his arms, spun around so that you were sitting on the counter now, but your hips moved right to the side and both of your legs hooked over his shoulders. Hanzo leaned incredible close, nipping at your pouted lower lip before saying. “I want to see your face when I make you come undone.” He spoke evenly and slowly before pressing his cock once again and slipping inside with easy access from your juices.

A shallow grunt came from the back of Hanzo’s mouth, hissing as he began to pound his hips against your own, the sound of slapping skin and your wet cunt accepting every thrust was filling the kitchen. Not to mention the sound of all the sweet moans and whimpers that slipped from your lips, gritting your nails against the countertop and leaning your head back against the shelf. “Mmm… Mmm, Hanzo…” You whispered.

There was a look of determination on his flushed features, gritting his teeth and eyes focused downwards on where your cunt wound stretch to accept the girth of his cock. “Ooh… Mmm… Hanzo…” You whimpered, beginning to arch your back and open your mouth to take in sharp breaths. “Hanzo… I’m close…” You whimpered as he nodded his head, finally raising his head to look up at you and smile in such a genuine way.

That look on Hanzo’s features was something that finally pushed you over the edge, curling your toes and feeling like something in your body began to set alight, starting from your core and working it’s way furiously quickly outwards as you began to moan and mewl at the feeling, Hanzo just appreciate the beautiful look on pleasure that overtook your features whilst your cunt squeezed him in a way that pushed him closer to his own end.

You were practically wheezing by the time that you come down and Hanzo pushed himself to thrust into you with more speed. You whined and creased your brows from the overstimulation, sucking your lip into your mouth before leaning up and cupping his face, bringing him closer towards you and kissing him just gently before muttering. “Cum…” You said. “Cum inside me…” It was something Hanzo wouldn’t allow himself to do often, but you knew that it was his favourite place to finish.

A shocked grunt fell from his lips, burying himself to the hilt and holding himself there as he began to shoot his load inside of you, pressing his face against your chest as you played with his silky hair, humming as you felt his warm load shooting against your walls, smiling all the while. “Thank you…” You whispered into his ear. “I love you…” You purred and the man gazed up at you, capturing you in a searing kiss before you had a second to think then muttering afterwards. “I love you too…”

When he was finally finished Hanzo dropped both of your legs from over his shoulders and helped you slip off the counter onto the ground. You winced as you felt his cum beginning to seep out of your entrance, licking your lips and gazing up at him. “Why don’t we go get cleaned up and then head out for breakfast?” A smirk came from Hanzo’s lips as he nodded his head. “That might be safer.”


	6. Day Five: Zenyatta - Breathplay

It was lovely when you had got home from a long day of training and meetings to find that Zenyatta had run you a steaming hot bath, the sight of crimson red rose petals floating on the surface of the water and the wonderful scent of sweet roses and vanilla raising up with the steam.

After a good soak in the soapy water, you peaked your eyes opened to see the peaceful man waiting outside of the clawfoot tub. “Good evening, my light.” His voice was musical as you smiled across at him, sliding forward in the bathtub to be closer to the Omnic that you adored so much. “Why don’t you lay yourself back and relax… I will enjoy pampering you.”

A timid smile pressed across your cheeks as you gently leaned back against the pillow on the edge of the tub, never taking your eyes off Zenyatta for a moment. “Can I touch you?” You nod as Zen’s metallic fingers seemed to brush up your arms, finding your shoulder and massaging in a warm way before winding up a little further to reach your clavicle and eventually the digits finding your throat.

He took one of his orbs within his hand and caressed it for a moment before bringing it down to gently pressed against the centre of your throat and much to your surprise your airway was suddenly closed off. In a sudden way, you lurched upwards, but Zenyatta braced his second hand against your shoulder pinning you back against the tub. Your legs were thrashing in the water, mouth opening and gasping in wheezes as your hands clutched at the sides of the tub. “I can sense the chaos within you…” He muttered musically.

The orb was removed a moment later and you gasped towards the ceiling, allowing yourself to fill your lungs back up with air. “I know the thoughts that plague your mind…” His voice remained even as his second hand before to move down your body, dipping peacefully between the water and finding your entrance. “It amazes me that such a point of panic and fear can cause such arousal…” Two fingers slid inside of you causing you to moan as you arched your hips upwards.

The fingers began to grind rhythmically in and out of your tight walls, his free hand wound back to your throat and that glowing orb pressed against your throat once again and just like last time the flow of oxygen was stopped with one simple press. Your walls were spasming as you began to panic for any form of air. Zen began to thrust his fingers in and out of your cunt, enjoying the feeling around his fingers and the erotic sight.

You could feel the intensity building inside of you as Zen began to move his fingers faster, just watching as your face practically began to turn purple. In the next moment, he removed his orb from your throat and allowed you to gasp in a loud breath, stopping your thrashing in the warm, soapy water and whining as your entrance began to leak slick.

“Oooh… Zen…” You whimpered heavily as he brushed your hair back off your features, curling the tips of his metallic fingers upwards to be brushing against that spongy spot on the inside of your walls, you gasped as your eyes widened, grasping the walls of the tub as you closed your eyes and leaned your head back, calling towards the ceiling in a needy kind of way. “You are torn… You want the fear…” That orb pressed against your throat once more to cease your breathing. “You want the panic…”

Zen continued to press against that special spot, making you wheeze and whimper, body jolting and spasming as your walls began to massage his fingers wildly, all the mixed sensations made a sudden gush of slick rush from your entrance, around his fingers and into the soapy water. It was then that the entire world went black, that had certainly never happened before, passing out from pleasure.

When you awoke you were laying peacefully on your bed, wrapped in sheets and blankets with a steaming cup of something that smelled like herbs lying beside you. It was the stirring that seemed to alert Zen to your consciousness. “You did well, my light.” He sang musically as a caring hand pressed against your cheek, stroking in a caring way. “Perhaps next time we should take more care. I would never wish to cause you any harm.” You smiled because you knew that fully, Zenyatta cared about you more than anything else in his life.


	7. Day Six: Solider 76 - Praise Kink

It was always frustrating to Jack the way that you always seemed to gaze at yourself in the mirror, there was so much discontent on your features as your eyes flickered across your body and it made him want to scream. You were beautiful, there was no denying that and the fact that you were unable to see it made him feel sad and angry.

Jack wandered across the room and placed his hands either side of your body, pressing the palms of his hands against the wall either side of the mirror and trapping you there so that you were gazing at him through the mirror. “Look at you…” He muttered smoothly, his lips finding their way to your shoulder. “Just for a moment look at yourself…” He muttered so gently.

Your eyes seemed to flicker across your body for a single second and Jack took that opportunity to begin to rub his crotch against your ass, smiling down at you through the mirror. “You’re gonna love looking into your eyes when you’re close to the edge…” You gasped softly, blinking up at him.

One of his hands slipped from the wall and slid around to the front of your form, you watched it through the mirror as he trailed his fingers against your skin sensually and soothingly. They began to slip further down, fiddling with the hem of your panties and growling to himself as he slipped those fingers under. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at your beautiful body.”

A sharp gasp slipped from your lips as you leaned one hand up to be pressed against the mirror as Jack’s fingers trailed down your slit, causing another gasp to slip from your lips. “Look at you…” He muttered gently, pressing small kisses to your shoulder, trailing up your throat to your jawline as his fingers continued to trail up and down your slit.

A small purr slipped from your lips as you gazed at yourself in the mirror. “Your eyes are just screaming with want.” He hummed, one finger slipping down towards your entrance, teasing for a second before slipping inside, feeling your warm walls tightening around the digit. “And your mouth, the way it pouts so beautifully to let you take in those little breaths…” He muttered, pecking your ear as he slipped another finger inside of your entrance, slowly beginning to pump them. “I’m always amazed how you keep yourself so calm and controlled. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

At this point you could feel the heat beginning to rise on the delicate skin of the back of your neck, raising up to catch at your cheeks. It was from the stimulation that Jack was gifting you, but also from the words that slipped from his mouth. You knew when he said them, it wasn’t just because he was trying to fill empty space, but because he actually believed every single one of them to be true and that was what made the tears prickle in the corners of your eyes.

His fingers began to move quicker as his thumb caught your clit, swirling around it whilst a third finger was slipped into your wet walls, causing you to whine as you leaned your head back against Jack’s shoulder. “I want you to look at yourself…” He muttered, kissing the length of your throat, up and down, suckling gently at the crook. “Look in the mirror, look at yourself… I know you’re close…”

You gasped softly, rolling your head forward again, looking at your form, you could see different sets of muscles spasming all around your body. First your arms, then your thighs and then your stomach. All of them rippling and contorting to show that you were close. Then your eyes flickered up to your face, your mouth was popped open and your eyes were blown wide with desperation, cheeks completely flushed and a mixture of moans slipping from your mouth.

“I want you to let go…” Jack muttered against your ear, giving it a small nip before continuing. “And just watch…” That was enough to push you over the edge, opening your mouth and gasping as you watched the pleasure completely take over your form, knees almost buckling and eyes becoming glassy as you leaned back against Jack as he supported your weight.

Your walls continued to spasm wildly around Jack’s wonderful fingers and he chuckled as he brought them to a slow before slipping them from your walls softly, feeling your juices coating his fingers as he placed them by your lips. “Have a taste…” You brought your tongue out to lap the juices of the fingers, smiling and gazing at yourself in the mirror all the while.

“See, I told you that you’re beautiful…” He smirked, kissing the side of your face a couple times. “Sometimes you just have to believe me, huh?”


	8. Day Eight: Tracer - Public Sex

This was one of the most exclusive restaurants in London, it wasn’t that you didn’t trust Lena, but it did make you wonder how to managed to get you both such an intimate table in a place like this. You really didn’t even know why Lena was going all this, she had just come back to your apartment and announced that you were both going on this amazing night out.

It had been a wonderful meal, everything had been cooked and prepared to perfection. Not to mention Lena had been charming all night long, plying you with wine and making witty and insightful comments. It was the perfect date night and you couldn’t imagine it could get any better.

A nimble hand skimmed across the table, beginning to trace across the top of your own, making you smile as you gazed across at Lena through lusty eyes. “This really has been an amazing night. What bought all this on?” You said, wiggling your brows and watching as Lena carefully slipped a fork off the table. “Lena, what are you doing?” You giggled, watching as you slipped onto the ground herself, underneath the long crimson tablecloth. “Lena…” You hissed, staying completely seated.

A sharp gasp slipped from your lips as you felt hands pressing against your knees, slipping your legs further apart and you cautiously looked around the room to see if anyone was looking in your direction, luckily everyone seemed way too interested in their own conversation to pay attention to what might be going on with you.

A set of fingers slipped under your dressed and pulled your panties down so that they were around to ankles. “Lena…” You hissed once again, feeling those plump lips beginning to brush against your inner thighs, skimming higher and higher until she was breathing against your cunt. Your back arched off the chair softly, as your hands gripped against the tablecloth. “Lena, wait…”

It was then that her warm tongue brushed against your slit, you gasped once again, bringing your hand up to cover your mouth and squeezing your eyes closed. You attempted to steady your breathing but as Lena began to move closer, spreading your thighs wider to allow herself more space and suckling her wonderful lips around your clit it began almost impossible.

“Oh shit…” You hissed, leaning back in your chair, peaking your eyes open and gazing around the room once again. “Oh…” Your thighs were tensing madly as you tried to keep your composure. “Mm… Lena…” Two of her nimble fingers slipped inside of your sopping entrance, spearing them inside of you and making it almost impossible to stay still.

A soft clearing of a throat sent cold shocks down your spine. “Excuse me?” You gazed up to see one of the waiters standing there, politely holding another bottle of wine in his hand. “The chef thought you might want this for the table…” He uncorked the bottle, reaching over to grab your glass. You pursed your lips shut as you kicked Lena softly under the table. “It’s a wonderful age… You’ll find it’s incredibly smooth and delicate…” Pouring as you nodded your head. “Should I pour one for your partner as well?”

Lena gnawed softly on your clit and all the sensations combined threw you over the edge as you hissed. “Yes!” He smiled and began to pour another glass as you tried to hold back your spasms and whines. “Oh…” You hissed, trying to steady your breathing as he placed the wine down into the centre of the table after pouring some into Lena’s glass. 

You back dipped into the chair again as you released your grip on the table and the next thing you knew Lena was surprising the waiter by popping up from under the table with the forgotten fork in hand. “Found it~” She purred, winking towards the pale waiter now as she took a seat and drying her damp mouth with the back of her hand before picking up her glass and grinning. “Cheers, love~”


	9. Day Two: Junkrat - Edging

It had been a wonderful evening, something that you had planned from beginning to end. It wasn’t often that you got to spend quality time with Jamie, so any time you got you were always going to take full advantage of. You had spent hours cooking his favourite meal, the two of you had watched a movie and now you had made your way to the bedroom where you were going to be participating in your favourite activity.

The doors to the balcony were open wide and a warm brush of air was washing around the bedroom. The lights had been dimmed to a soothing orange hue which only filled the room with more romance. Most importantly Jamie was sprawled across the bed, breathing ragged and face scrunched. He looked as pretty as a picture and having him spread like this for you was something that you were going to take full advantage of.

It was magnificent to watch as his trim muscles were spasming and quaking at every touch you would be kind enough to grace him with. Watching as his ruddy cock would jump, twitch and strain for your attention. It just made you smile as you knelt at his feet, gazing down at hi through sinful eyes. “My, don’t you look handsome, Jamie~” You purred, rubbing his ankle soothingly. “You’ve been so good all night…” You shuffled a little closer up the comfortable bed, further between his spread thighs. “You’ve been so charming and funny~”

The young man licked his dry lips, nodding his head as a manic giggle slipped from his lips. “Yeah… Yeah… It’s been amazing… Yeah…” He whimpered, the feeling of your delicate fingertips beginning to ghost over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, trickling higher and higher. It was all that was consuming his mind, the soothing touch of your fingertips and that was easy for you to spot.

“Mmm…” You hummed, beginning to now move your fingers so that they were moving up towards his pelvis and across his hip. You admired his form for a moment, all the little unique beauty marks, the scars and burns that told a thousand stories and the toned, trim muscles. You leaned up to a little higher, taking ahold of his strong jawline, gnawing on your lower lip as you gazed down into his eyes, the colour was so unique, it was like the last licks of a roaring fire, a welcoming golden haze that you truly loved gazing into.

A smile flickered across your lips before leaning down and pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, warm and wet, slipping your tongue between his lips, completely dominating the kiss. It was searing and all-consuming and the moment that you pulled away Jamie hiccuped a tiny mewl as he gazed up into your eyes.

Very slowly your hand began to slip down his trembling form, touching his pale skin, making sure to drag your nails across the scarred patches of his stomach. It was then that you reached the place where Jamie had been wishing you’d touch for the longest time. Wrapping your hand around his long shaft, holding his ruddy cock in your hand and smiling as you began to jerk your hand up and down at a torturous pace.

The noises that were slipping from Jamie’s lips were like a beautiful melody to your ears, gazing down into those wanting, wide eyes. You continued to jerk his jumpy cock, smiling all the while, moving down to be kneeling between his legs now, getting yourself more comfortable for the night of endurance that was to come.

For you it seemed like only a few joyful minutes had passed, watching and memorising every moment of the torture that you were putting Jamie through. However, for him it felt like long hours, feeling every jerk and pull of his cock, each time he was teetering so close to the edge only to have you stop every time, beads of his cum drooling down the head of his cock, mixing up in the palm of your hand as you would begin all over again.

By now it was difficult for you to ever build up the pleasure for him, Jamie was pushing so close to that edge that every time that you touched his strained cock he would belt out a loud groan, arching his hips up and gazing down at you through desperate orbs. “Please… Please…” He whimpered, gripping his fingers into the bedsheets and hissing between his teeth. “Please…”

“You’ve been very good…” You whispered softly, smiling up at him as you wrapped your hand around his aching cock. “I suppose that you have earned…” You jerked his cock a couple of times, hearing those beautiful moans slipping from beneath his lips, gasping and grunting, arching his hips upwards before a sudden booming grunt came from deep in his chest, thick ropes of his cum shooting from his cock, spraying across his stomach and thighs and a little even landed on your hand.

A sweet giggle bubbled in your throat, releasing his pulsing cock and bringing your hand up your mouth, sensually licking the salty cum from your fingers and gazing up at him. “What a wonderful way to end the perfect evening~” You purred, climbing up the bed to be laying beside him. “I love you, Jamie…” You smiled, kissing the side of his face and listening as he babbled some silly reply.


End file.
